gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadorite
Nadorite is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Garnet and Peridot. Appearance Nadorite has an olive, tan complexion, four light brown eyes with visible pupils, a small upturned nose, plump lips, and afghan tan hair styled in a similar fashion to a bicorne. Her build is similar to Garnet's, but her face is similar to Peridot's. Her gemstones are located on her forehead and the palms of her upper arms. Nadorite has a circular torso hat has four toned colors styled in stripes, the order of these stripes range in light brown, pale orchid, green, and grey with a large yellow star in the middle along with 2 gold buttons added to her collar. She wears a semi-transparent visor that covers her forehead to her upper cheeks. Nadorite has a small black waist from Peridot but has large hips like Garnet. She wears grey pants with brown tips and yellow stars on her knees. Nadorite has 4 arms that extend from her round brown shoulder pads with the top pair having Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones and white gloves while the bottom pair has no gloves and smaller hands. Personality GemCrust states that Nadorite combines Garnet's leadership with Peridot's high self esteem to make an authoritative and egoistic personality. GemCrust says to never question her orders.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156005243027/ Abilities Nadorite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst and Ice, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Ice, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper and Rose Quartz, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Ice, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Ice, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Nadorite is able to summon a pair of gauntlets. Nadorite is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. ** Rocket Gauntlet: Nadorite is able to shoot her gauntlets from her hands like projectiles. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Nadorite is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. ** Deflection: Nadorite is able to use her gauntlets as shields. They are also able to block any electrokinetic discharge, although it is unknown whether Nadorite can simply prevent the electric current using her gauntlets or absorbed it with her electrokinesis. Unique Abilities * Ferrokinesis: Nadorite has control over Peridot's ferrokinesis. * Future Vision: She is able see multiple future outcomes and probabilities. This ability stems from Sapphire. ** Temporary Power Transfer: She can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. * Heat Resistance: Nadorite has an incredibly hight resistance to immense heat, an ability which stems from Ruby. * Electrokinesis: She is able to generate electricity, an ability which stems from Garnet. ** Electric Resistance: Nadorite is impervious to electricity, causing her to be unable to be harmed by it. This ability comes from Garnet. ** Electric Jump: Nadorite has Garnet's ability to use her electrokinesis on the offensive to generate electricity and release it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Photokinesis: She is able to use her gemstones to project light and use it like a flashlight. It may be an ability all Gems can use.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161990780832/ Trivia * When asked who would win in a fight, Nadorite or Celestine, GemCrust answered that Nadorite would.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157295153812/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Nadorite is a mineral with the chemical formula PbSbO2Cl. It crystallizes in the orthorhombic crystal system and is brown, brownish-yellow or yellow in color, with a white or yellowish-white streak. * Nadorite is named after Djebel Nador in Algeria, where it was first identified in 1870. Djebel Nador and Djebel Debbar (both in the Constantine Province of Algeria) are its co-type localities. Gemstones Gallery Nadorite height comparison.png|Nadorite's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Crystal Gems Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Interpretations